Abstrak
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Semuanya karena lelaki itu, aku ingin menaklukkan dunia. Bukan, kita akan menaklukkan dunia. [#TantanganLimaParagraf: Kuroo/Akaashi AU surealisme day/3]


**Abstrak**

**Oleh: Jogag Busang**

**Dis****k****laimer: ****Haikyuu!****Karya Furudate Haruichi**

**Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

**#Tantangan Lima Paragraf: Kuroo/Akaashi AU surealisme day 3**

**.**

**.**

Aku tidak pernah menyukai keramaian. Dulu, setidaknya. Berkumpul bersama orang-orang adalah satu perkara yang sangat kubenci. Menurutku, mulut mereka persis seperti mercon—bukan maksudku ingin menghina tapi beginilah mereka dalam pandanganku keadaannya—yang terus meletus dan meledak, membikin malam yang seharusnya syahdu dan nikmat menjadi terusik akan kebisingan. Aku lebih memilih bersembunyi di dalam rumah, di dalam dinding kamar yang hangat, aku lebih suka mengurung di dalamnya. Bergumul di balik selimut tebal, ditemani secangkir kopi yang mengepul. Di sini hangat, di sini nyaman. Di luar hanya ada kericuhan, hanya ada permusuhan. Sebaiknya segeralah tidur dan lupakan dengan cepat. Hidup ini terlalu berat jika kau terlalu peduli dengan orang lain. Siapa pula yang mau peduli? Bahkan kepada diriku sendiri, aku ingin pura-pura tak mengerti. Benar begini saja, sendirian saja, tak usah percaya kepada siapa-siapa, sebab sulit nian menaruh rasa percaya jika dunia tidak pernah sudi memandang ini rupa.

Tapi sejak aku mengenal Kuroo, pandanganku tentang keramaian menjadi berubah. Ia adalah seorang lelaki perkasa; demikian aku menyebutnya, yang kemudian membuatku terkena tonjokan di rahangku—tonjokannya. Keras tapi aku melihat ada sisa-sisa kelembutan dibalik pukulan itu. Aku melihat akan keramahan dalam dirinya lewat mata itu. Bingung juga ingin mendeskripsikannya dengan lebih tepatnya bagaimana. Kuroo selalu datang saat aku ingin meringkuk sendirian. Kami bertemu sebab ia pindah rumah di sebelah rumahku. Pernah ia mengetuk pintu kamarku untuk mengajakku berjalan-jalan, tapi mana mau aku membuka pintu. Ia kemudian membuka paksa pintu kamarku dan menyeretku keluar. Ia bilang:_ lihatlah dunia yang indah ini, Akaashi! Mari kita bertemu dengan orang-orang baru! Mari kita berpetualang! Mari kita menjelajah dunia!_ Sesungguhnya aku bukanlah lelaki yang gampang terbujuk dengan rayuan, tapi kata-kata yang Kuroo gunakan bukanlah rayuan—lebih tepatnya, kalimatnya seperti berupaya untuk membakar semangat. Dadaku bergetar menjadi debaran. Aku tidak ingin melangkah keluar kamar, tapi kakiku seperti bergerak sendiri, mengikuti kalimat Kuroo. Semangatnya seperti mantra yang teramat ampuh untuk meluluhkan keras kepalaku.

Aku sudah berada di luar rumah saat Kuroo berhenti menarik tanganku, membiarkanku berdiri sendiri, untuk kali pertama, menatap awan-awan yang seperti kapas mengapung di lautan. Langit cerah betul, berwarna biru muda. Ia tersenyum girang—yang bagiku lebih mirip senyum sinting—kepada semua orang yang melintas di jalanan, seakan ia adalah lelaki paling bahagia di seantero jagat raya, seakan ia ingin memperkenalkanku kepada dunia yang memesona. Ia berkata: _kau juga harus tersenyum, Akaashi! Sambutlah dunia ini dengan senyuman! Jika kau mau tersenyum, tiada lagi masalah. Masalah tidak akan ada! Semua orang akan bahagia!_ Ah, seandainya Kuroo tahu bahwa aku masih sedikit takut—takut dengan dunia yang mahaluas ini, ia pasti akan memberiku waktu untuk membiasakan diri. Sungguh sayang, begitu aku kelur rumah, Kuroo langsung mengajakku mengembara di gurun dan mendaki gunung. Mendaki gunung! Ya ampun, kakiku gemetaran, aku tak kuat—belum kuat, maksudku—untuk menyadari betapa indahnya dunia. Silau mataku saat aku memaksa diriku menerima. Sinar matahari bagai membutakan mataku. Aku sudah tak tahan. Aku ingin kembali ke dalam kamarku yang tenang. Tak kuat lagi berdiri, aku pun pingsan.

Pada percobaan keenam, aku masih saja pingsan. Tapi sungguh, Kuroo memang lelaki yang gigih. Tak kulihat keputusasaan untuk mengajakku meluntur di wajahnya. Malah semakin lama semakin giat berkobar. Tangannya yang kekar akan otot selalu sigap membopong tubuhku untuk bangkit. Lagi dan lagi, aku dipaksa untuk terus melihat dunia luar. Padahal sudah kubilang, aku tak mau, aku tak mau. Dunia luar itu mengerikan. Apalagi berkumpul dengan manusia, itu jauh lebih mengerikan. Mulut mereka yang serupa dengan ledakan kembang api adalah sumbu yang menjijikkan untuk disulut. Apalagi perilaku mereka, aku tidak bisa membayangkan, betapa telah rusak dunia sebab ulah manusia yang sombong dan biadab. Manusia adalah monster. Manusia yang mengerikan akan menghancurkan dan menguasai dunia yang sudah mengerikan. Aku tak akan mampu, sekuat apapun aku mencoba untuk membiasakan diri. Aku sungguh tak mampu, Kuroo. Aku lelah. Aku ingin menyerah saja. Sudah cukup. Kau tak perlu mendesakku lagi, atau menyeretku keluar. Semua itu hanya sia-sia saja. Aku ini manusia yang hidup di kamar. Aku ini manusia kamar.

Di percobaan kedua belas—yang sangat-sangat melelahkan, aku tak lagi pingsan. Mungkin Kuroo adalah lelaki terbodoh sedunia. Ya, ya, Kuroo memang lelaki yang sangat bebal, tapi kini aku bersyukur. Aku sekarang berada di puncak gunung berkat dirinya. Aku bisa menyaksikan aurora dan pelangi di antara bebatuan air terjun, semunya karena Kuroo. Kalau Kuroo tak pernah muncul di hadapanku, tak bisa kubayangkan bagaimana diriku jadinya nanti. Mungkin aku tetap akan mendekam di dalam kamar dan berganti spesies menjadi manusi kamar. Kujejakkan kakiku pada tanah yang keras, mengundang nafsu untuk menegakkan tubuh di bibir puncak gunung. Dengan Kuroo yang ada di sampingku kini—tangannya tak pernah lepas dari genggamanku, aku berseru: _wahai, dunia! Ini sambutlah aku! Aku adalah seorang penakluk dunia! Aku akan menaklukkan dunia!_ Kemudian, aku dan Kuroo tertawa bersama—menertawakan seruanku tentunya, sebab yang kuucapkan adalah hal yang salah. Bukan aku saja yang akan menaklukkan dunia, tapi aku dan Kuroo. Kami berdua akan menaklukkan dunia.

[fin]

Monday—Feb, 25th 2019


End file.
